Arha Masaari
Appearance: Striking to say the least, Arha has midlength red hair, blue-within-blue eyes, and is relatively short at five feet, three inches. She cleans up nicely, though. She favors tunics and robes and has taken to the Jedi style easily. Personality: Both stubborn and driven, there is little that gets in her way and survives. If you're on her bad side, she'll eat you alive and if you manage to find her good graces, she'll take you on a wild ride...until you piss her off, yet few see her fiery side these days. The desert has taken her apart and put her back together a relatively calm woman who seems wiser than her years. When she speaks, it's for a good reason, not any reason. Arha is terribly direct, possibly even to the point of crassness if she's feeling particularly fed up with the person she's talking to, though she is generally quiet and calm. When she has something to say on a matter, she is crisp and to the point, without mincing words. This doesn't mean she won't skirt around an issue if she's attempting to respect someone. While inherently kind, sometimes boredom overrides any sort of tact. She has been known to throw fits of cold anger when sufficiently provoked, though it takes some serious irritant to get her to go that far. Arha tries to maintain her composure at all times and becomes quite annoyed when she fails. It is quite possible that Arha will stare at something or someone for a great length of time. No doubt such intense study will be uncomfortable for most and downright intrusive for others. Above all things, she knows patience is often necessary, though she doesn't have to like it. Of late, she has tended toward being very, very quiet, often simply letting a situation sink into her before she speaks at all. The Jedi have determined that this may be a defense mechanism. Arha maintains she is simply being quiet in order to listen to everything around her and learn the ways of the Universe, the Force, the technology, and how people speak. Very often, she can't find the right word for something and her tongue wraps around it the wrong way. It is a source of constant irritation. Name: Arha Masaari Age: 26 Sex: Female Height: 5'3" Weight: 113 lbs Hair: Dark red, though lightened by the sun, and hacked short, though she's been trying to mend the cut. Eyes: Blue within blue; see image Born: Early Winter Birthplace: A small outpost in the same system as Chapterhouse. Redefined as Coruscant, which she has no problem with. Hobbies: Staying alive is a big one. She plays a variety of stringed instruments and has a decent voice. She sketches as well and has done several portraits of Younglings, Masters, and various Jedi staff. Arha meditates when not engaged in training and works through The Weirding Way katas (on instinct alone). ---- CANON ABILITES Physically, a Bene Gesserit could control every muscle and nerve in their body, right down to the individual fibers. They were supreme in the disciplines of prana and bindu. The results of this training were numerous abilities, including: *'Oral Analysis' Upon tasting an item, a Bene Gesserit can break down the food into its ingredients, right down to its chemical composition; *'Internal Organic-Chemical Control' Alteration of metabolism to render poisons harmless. This ability was used when potential Reverend Mothers took the Water of Life; *'Prana Bindu' Alteration of blood flow, body temperature, heart rate, and level of consciousness, for the purposes of survival in harsh environments, or escaping from bonds; *'Weirding Way' Superior hand-to-hand combat abilities. Bene Gesserit trained men and women were unrivalled in their fighting abilities. Only Imperial Sardaukar and the Fremen of Arrakis could approach the abilities of a Bene Gesserit in regards to combat techniques, attack speed, and resourcefulness. Later, in the Age of The Tyrant, and even later, in the times after The Scattering, new abilities were developed in humans by means of genetic breeding, in extremis situations (see Miles Teg, a Bene Gesserit Bashar), or designed into ghola abilities (see "Heretics Of Dune" era Duncan Idaho). *'Truthsaying:' A Truthsayer is anyone who can detect truth when it is being told. Arha can recognize the truth when its being told, though she has not spent the majority of her training on this particular talent. Bene Gesserit mental abilities included supreme levels of discipline. A Bene Gesserit mind could alter its level of consciousness, for the sake of relaxation, and hyper-alertness in times of potential danger. Moreover, a Bene Gesserit trained individual could: *'Petit Perception' monitor minutiae in others to detect concealed emotions, motivations, agendas, or even physical things such as concealed weapons, a false accent, surgery, or deception in general. This particular skill was useful in detecting face dancers. *'Simuflow:' Bene Gesserit also have the ability to practice simulflow, literally the simultaneous flow of several threads of consciousness at any given time; mental multitasking, as it were. The combination of simulflow with their analytical abilities and Other Memory are responsible for the frightening intelligence of the average Bene Gesserit. * Healing Touch: unique to Arha An ability much like Prana Bindu and Internal Organic-Chemical Control, only localized to another entity or plant, the Healing Touch is a skin to skin contact healing technique developed by Arha over the course over fourteen years. Though touch, Arha is able to speed up the regenerative properties of another's body through mental manipulation of organic/chemical matter. It can also be used to cease life, but at a great cost to Arha. The Healing Touch itself can be used to accelerate the process of healing, purging of poisonous substances from another's body. Given time and proper control, this may include the regeneration of lost organs -- like eyes, for example, though the regeneration of limbs is far beyond her capacity. Using the Healing Touch requires a great deal on concentration and energy, so the process ultimately leaves Arha both drained and famished. The consumption of edibles directly after any healing procedure is a must, and depending on the length of the healing, the amount of sleep needed varies between a few hours to a full twenty-four. The polar opposite of this ability, degeneration, takes a higher toll. If forced to use this, she may not wake for a few days to a full week. ---- FORCE ABILITIES/ATTRIBUTES IG/MOTIVATIONS(?) (based on canon abilities) Arha is primarily a healer and that is where the majority of her Force talent lies, though her training in The Weirding Way makes her an excellent offensive and defensive fighter with a seemingly natural talent for combat. Handling a lightsaber will be a tricky process as she is more comfortable with knives, but, she will double her efforts in order to master whatever form is placed at her disposal to learn and do so with a hunger to learn more. She sees everything around her as a learning opportunity. Her incredible intelligence is fortified by generations of experience, though her memory is blank to anything regarding her home. Sometimes, Arha may sound much, much older than she really is and respond in ways that generally provoke doubletakes. At times, she may actually give the appearance of being a Master herself, though it is simply wisdom drawn on from thousands of years of ancestors. As a Force user, she has a distinctive presence in the Force that registers almost like the heat of a desert sun on sand. When she heals, it is that self-same sort of heat the recipient feels. Her talent in healing is extremely draining, much as it was prior to her arrival via the Rift, but she has a near compulsion to fix. So much is that compulsion that early in her arrival when the Council was interviewing her, when a wounded Master and Padawan arrived bearing news, she couldn't stop herself from healing him...however uncontrolled it was. It was that moment itself that sent her to learn under Stass Allie and so, for three months, she did until more than a few clashes lead to Stass proclaiming Arha too restless, opinionated and stubborn to teach. Arha was called before the Council once again and interviewed at length (she found it yet another fascinating experience, but the Council members seemed simply annoyed). It was Master Yoda's suggestion that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi take over her training as he had already faced training a difficult Padawan in Anakin Skywalker. Arha was allowed to continue classes, though Stass refused to do more than give her holos and massive amount of research to power through. This was all very acceptable to Arha, who buried herself into the theoretics while she waited for Master Kenobi to arrive. Masaari, Arha Masaari, Arha Masaari, Arha Masaari, Arha